


Fake Witch

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: kisah ini bermula ketika suatu penyakit muncul di negeri yang damai dan menjadikan negeri itu berada dalam tekanan ketakutan dan teror.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mungkin tidak akan dilanjutkan sama sekali.  
ini di publish supaya tidak hilang saja.
> 
> Maaf.

Aku masih tak menyangka kalau anak yang bahkan baru berumur 12 tahun adalah orang yang menyihir seluruh penduduk negeriku dengan penyakit seperti lumut yang tumbuh menggerogoti tubuhnya. Anak itu memegang gunting yang cukup besar dan salah seorang penduduk negeriku yang terkena penyakit berlumut itu. Para penduduk pilihanku dan bahkan Taufan pun menggeram kesal pada anak kecil yang terlihat polos itu. Taufan mengeluarkan sihir anginnya dan menjatuhkan gunting di tangan anak itu. Anak itu terlihat meringis sakit, yang langsung membuat beberapa penyihir berjubah mengelilinginya.

"SERANG!!" Ucap Taufan mengaba-aba pasukan pilihanku. Aku hanya diam memandang anak itu. Anak itu terlihat ngeri ketika pasukan kami dan pasukannya saling bertempur.

"Sihir ini sihir tanaman! Dan hanya bisa dihapuskan dengan sihir api! Hentikan pertempuran kalian!" Pekik anak itu. Aku diam mendengarnya. Anak itu menutup telinga dan matanya, ketakutan sangat besar. "HENTIKAAAN!!"

Aku terkejut ketika ia mengembangkan tangannya, memunculkan api di sekelilingnya, matanya merah membara. Api itu dengan segera membakar prajurit kami. Aku segera menarik Taufan yang ada di dekatku ke belakang punggungku, aku pun segera mengeluarkan sihir petirku dan menerjang anak itu. Aku memeluknya dan mengelusnya.

"Blaze tak mau lihat pertempuran..., Blaze takut." Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dalam pelukanku. Taufan terdengar memberi perintah untuk menghentikan serangan. Aku mengelusnya sejenak. "Sihir tanaman ini menjadi lebih kuat karena bersatu dengan sihir air..., tapi lemah pada sihir api. Blaze hanya..., UHUK!!"

"Oi! Bertahanlah!" Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak panik. Anak itu terbatuk darah, tubuhnya kembali terbakar. Ini adalah saat-saat terakhir bagi penyihir, penyihir ini masih muda tetapi ia sudah hampir dimakan oleh sihir apinya sendiri.

"Pimpinan..., mereka mengincarmu. Blaze hanya..., Blaze hanya berusaha..., uhuk-uhuk...."

"Jangan bicara anak kecil..., maksudku, Blaze!"

"Blaze hanya berusaha membantumu..., Apa Blaze salah? Hehehe..., uhuk!"

"Diamlah! Aku percaya padamu! Aku akan bawa kau...."

"Aaah..., Akhirnya Blaze melakukan hal yang benar..., meski disaat terakhir." Aku mengalirkan air mataku. Api itu kini membakar seluruh tubuhnya dipelukanku menjadi abu.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Ini kisah di sebuah negeri kecil yang tak bernama. Negeri yang begitu subur dan makmur. Penduduknya terdiri dari tiga jenis manusia yang hidup saling menguntungkan, tetapi hanya dua jenis saja yang mendominasi. Manusia pemilik kekuatan sihir dan manusia biasa yang memiliki kepintaran dan kekuatan tubuh yang luar biasa. Rupa-rupa sang manusia biasa pun semuanya tampan, cantik, juga manis. Tak seorang pun bisa menebak usia asli mereka kecuali sang manusia berkekuatan sihir.

Negeri ini dipimpin oleh seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun, yang saat ini memimpin karena kematian mendadak pemimpin sebelumnya. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu dari jenis ketiga manusia yang ada di negeri itu. Setengah penyihir. Jenis manusia ini sangatlah jarang, keberadaan jenis ini pun termasuk baru di negeri tersebut.  Jenis manusia ini ada bukan karena jarangnya seorang penyihir menikahi seorang manusia, melainkan karena setengah penyihir ini awal testnya menunjukkan manusia biasa. Namun, mendadak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir entah karena suatu kejadian traumatis atau memang memiliki bakat penyihir yang cukup lemah sehingga tak terdeteksi pada test batu sihir. Pemuda pemimpin desa ini adalah tipe yang kedua.'

"Halilintar."

"Ya?"

"Oh, maaf, aku bukan memanggilmu, tuan muda."

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan muda kalau begitu, Gempa."

'Jenis manusia yang ketiga ini pun selalu memiliki kekuatan sihir yang sama. Kekuatan sihir untuk mengendalikan listrik, petir, halilintar, dan elektromagnet pun termasuk dalam pengendalian sihirnya.'

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya. Cish, apa sih yang kau tulis?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tuan muda."

'Dan kisah ini terjadi dalam kepemimpinan pemuda sang manusia jenis ketiga bernama serupa dengan kemampuannya, Halilintar.'

~…~…~…~

"Tuan Muda! Tuan Muda!"

Teriakan dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari membuat jengah sang pemuda yang sesungguhnya sedang dipanggil itu. Teriakan dan larian itu semakin mendekati pintu ruangan sang pemuda, sang pemuda sudah bersiap saat itu. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda lain yang terlihat begitu tergesa-gesa. Pemuda yang dipanggil segera merangkul dan mencekik pemuda lain itu dengan lengannya. Mencekik main-main.

"Kalau setiap hari kau berisik begitu, aku pecat kau jadi pengawalku, Taufan." Ucap sang pemuda pada pemuda dalam cekik-rangkulannya. Pemuda itu melepaskan pengawalnya lalu memandang sedikit sombong padanya, wajah normalnya sedari dulu memang seperti itu.

"Ada pelayan istana yang sudah terkena penyakit 'itu'." Ucap Taufan panik. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Non penyihir lagi ya...."

"Bukan, kali ini penyihir. Penyihir udara."

"Mustahil! Selama ini yang terkena hanya Non penyihirkan?!" Pemuda itu menggebrak mejanya, ia memandang Taufan sejenak. "Kau juga penyihir udara, kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku rasa, aku masih baik-baik saja." Ucap Taufan. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Taufan menaikan matanya sedikit, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Tuan muda menghawatirkanku, ya?" Kekeh Taufan. Sang pemuda mendelik, ia melempar sebuah buku di mejanya ke wajah Taufan. "Aduh!"

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku bisa repot kalau kau ikut-ikutan sakit dan perlu di karantina!"

"Alaah..., Hali pasti menghawatirkan pengawalnya yang manis ini, kan?"

"Mati saja, Kau!! Dan jangan menyingkat namaku!" Pemuda itu menarik dan mengunci pergerakan Taufan. Taufan meronta akibat kuncian tuan mudanya itu yang sedikit menyakitkan. Taufan bisa saja melepaskan diri dari kuncian itu, tapi ia malah terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu.

"Tuan muda Halilintar dan Taufan akrab sekali, ya." Ucap seorang pemuda tepat di depan pintu ruangan tuan muda bernama Halilintar itu.

"Oh, masuklah Gempa." Ucap Halilintar yang langsung melepaskan kunciannya pada Taufan. Taufan langsung jatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Gempa tertawa kecil lalu masuk sembari mendorong meja dorong berisi minuman coklat dan kue coklat. Taufan mendekati Gempa seraya mengambil salah satu kue coklat yang tersedia di atas meja dorong itu. Halilintar mendelik marah.

"Lho, kurang manis." Ucap Taufan yang sudah memakan kuenya.

"Salah sendiri." Ucap Halilintar seraya meminum coklat hangatnya.

"Tuan muda kan tidak begitu suka manis. Jadi aku menggunakan dark choco ketimbang milk choco." Jelas Gempa.

"Daripada kau, Gempa jelas lebih berguna." Ucap Halilintar. Taufan memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. Gempa hanya tersenyum. Meski kedudukan status mereka sudah berubah, teman kecil tetaplah teman masa kecil. Tidak berubah.

~…~…~…~

"Jangan memaksakan diri, tuan muda. Lebih baik anda tidur sekarang." Ucap Gempa. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kali ini penyakit 'itu' sudah menyerang kaum penyihir. Ibuku pun mati karena penyakit 'itu'. Sebagai pengganti ibu yang menggantikan ayah, aku perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jelas Halilintar. Taufan memeluk Halilintar dari belakang. Halilintar berdecih, ia ingin membentak Taufan. Namun, diurungkannya niat itu.

"Hali..., Ayahku yang pengawal ibumu, dan kakek Gempa, pelayan sekaligus penasihat ibumu, jugalah korban dari penyakit mematikan ini. Meski mereka bukan mati karena penyakit ini seperti ibumu…, tapi, aku juga ingin menyelesaikan ini.

“Tapi bagaimana pun kesehatanmu tetap yang terutama, Hali. Kalau kau juga terkena penyakit 'itu' dan..., pergi, maka tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ujar Taufan. Gempa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sigh. Baiklah, Taufan, Gempa." Ucap Halilintar mengalah. Halilintar mematikan lampu kerjanya. Gempa sudah menyiapkan pakaian tidur Halilintar. "..., Kalian berdua tidurlah di sampingku."

"Hoo..., tuan muda takut, ya?" Gurau Taufan. Halilintar memekik marah. Gempa hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku..., hanya punya firasat buruk seandainya kalian menjauh dariku setelah ini." Taufan dan Gempa saling pandang. Firasat Halilintar memang sering tepat. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran, perintah tuannya itu.

~…~…~…~

'kisah ini bermula ketika suatu penyakit muncul di negeri yang damai dan menjadikan negeri itu berada dalam tekanan ketakutan dan teror. Halilintar sang pemimpin muda, jelas masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi masalah serius ini. Penyakit ini bukan penyakit biasa, sehingga menimbulkan kepanikan yang luar biasa pada penduduk negeri. Tentu hal ini membuat tekanan pada diri Halilintar yang masih muda.

Halilintar muda didesak oleh warganya sendiri untuk mengatasi masalah pelik ini. Mungkin awalnya sulit bagi Halilintar untuk menahan desakan para warga, beruntung teman baiknya yang bijak mau membantunya menghadapi dan sedikit menahan desakan tersebut dan saat ini, Halilintar sudah mampu membuat kronologi dan analisa sementara mengenai penyakit ini.

Penyakit ini tidak seperti kebanyakan penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus, bakteri, atau genetika yang bermutasi. Penyakit ini sepertinya merupakan sesuatu yang dibuat secara paksa sehingga tidak terdeteksi sebagai virus dan bakteri, atau pun kesalahan genetika secara serempak.

Halilintar menduga ada penyihir, entah penyihir dari dalam maupun penyihir pengembara yang singgah ke negeri terpencil di pulau kecil ini, yang menggunakan sihir hitam dan berusaha menghancurkan kedamaian negerinya itu. Apalagi sebelumnya, tidak ada penyihir yang terkena penyakit tersebut. Kejadian tadi pagi, sedikit membuat Halilintar perlu memikirkan kemungkinan lain soal adanya jenis manusia lain di luar negerinya yang mungkin saja eksis dan menyebarkan penyakit tersebut.'

"Kau mau menemui tempat karantina? Nanti kau tertular, Hali!" Bentak Taufan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak melihat kondisi penyakitnya, mana aku tahu penyelesaiannya. Baik Kau, Gempa, dan aku selalu tidak diperizinkan untuk melihat korban-korban. Bagaimana bisa aku menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka ingin aku selesaikan?"

"Tapi, tuan muda..., ini berbahaya. Kalau sampai anda pun terkena penyakit ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan penyakit ini." Ujar Gempa. Halilintar berdecih.

"Akan aku selesaikan sebelum aku mati karena penyakit ini! Toh, menurut data korban meninggal akibat penyakit ini baru beberapa orang. Itu pun karena mereka memang memiliki komplikasi penyakit berat sebelumnya. Sementara orang sehat yang terkena penyakit ini, masih hidup semua. Meski rupa mereka jadi lebih mirip monster, katanya."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka memang jadi monster, Hali?" Tanya Taufan bergidik.

"Kau yang akan termakan duluan." Halilintar berjalan menuju rumah karantina.

"KEJAAM!" Pekik Taufan. Halilintar memandang sesuatu yang hitam bergerombol di sudut-sudut dinding.

"TUNGGU, TUAN MUDA!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Halilintar berbalik memandang seorang dewasa yang mengenakan pakaian khusus nyaris seperti astronot, tetapi khusus digunakan oleh petugas laboratorium. "Anda dan teman-teman anda perlu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini untuk memasuki rumah karantina." Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak melarangku seperti biasa, Tuan Kumar?" Tanya Halilintar. Pria bernama Kumar itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kami sulit menolak jika tuan muda sudah ada di tempat ini." Jawabnya.

Tuan Kumar pun membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah lain, di mana para penyihir kesehatan tinggal untuk mengawasi rumah karantina. Setelah berpakaian lengkap, Tuan Kumar memanggil seorang pemuda seusia mereka untuk menemani ketiganya memasuki rumah karantina. Nama pemuda itu Solar, penyihir cahaya yang juga memiliki dasar pengetahuan tentang kesehatan.

Solar membuka pintu rumah Karantina dengan perlahan. Suara erangan kesakitan terdengar saling sahut menyahut di dalam rumah karantina itu. Taufan sang pengawal bergidik mendengarnya, sementara Halilintar yang dikawal malah tenang dan tidak terpengaruh. Gempa bergerak seolah ingin menutup mulutnya melihat keadaan para korban yang ditempatkan dalam satu ruangan besar.

Beberapa bagian tubuh korban seperti digerogoti oleh sesuatu yang abstrak berwarna hitam. Bagian tubuh yang tergerogoti terlihat berbeda-beda, tetapi ada satu bagian yang sama pada masing-masing korban. Kepala. Bahkan ada yang sudah mencapai salah satu mata atau telinga.

"Aku sudah yakin ini adalah salah satu sihir hitam." Ucap Solar.

"Sihir kegelapan, ya?" Solar menggeleng sembari berdecak.

"Bukan, Ma Bro." Ucap Solar seraya memperbaiki kacamata anti-kimia yang sedikit dimodifikasi. Halilintar mengernyit sedikit syok, karena panggilan baru itu. "Sihir hitam adalah ungkapan untuk penyihir apapun yang menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk kejahatan. Semua sihir kegelapan adalah sihir hitam, tetapi tidak semua sihir hitam adalah sihir kegelapan. Oh, ada juga sih penyihir kegelapan yang yang bukan pengguna sihir hitam, Fang misalnya, daripada kegelapan dia lebih seperti ke penyihir bayangan."

"Jadi sebenarnya penyihir siapapun bisa, ya?" Ucap Gempa. Solar memajukan bibirnya dan menunjuk Gempa, sedikit bergaya. Gempa tersenyum kaku.

"You're right, Bro!"

"Ehem..., kau punya dugaan siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Halilintar. Solar seolah tersadar, ia berdiri tegak dan berdeham.

"Selain sihir kegelapan, sihir api juga termasuk yang sering disalah gunakan. Sifat api yang kurang stabil bisa jadi pemicunya. Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin asal menuduh para penyihir kegelapan dan penyihir api. Karena seperti yang kakak ini bilang, semua penyihir termasuk penyihir cahaya sepertiku sekalipun, bisa jadi pelakunya." Jelas Solar.

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan dan analisamu. Lalu bagaimana kondisi mereka yang tergerogoti seperti ini? Kau belum menjelaskan."

"Ah, ya. Sihir hitam ini sampai sekarang hanya berhenti sampai memblokade sistem kerja otak untuk berpikir, mengingat, dan bergerak. Itu sebabnya gerakan mereka terbatas, saat ini kami hanya tahu kalau mereka hanya bisa menggerakan sendi bahu dan sendi pinggul saja. Ini masih pemikiran, tapi aku rasa sihir hitam ini mungkin saja akan mengambil alih pikiran mereka. Dengan kata lain...."

"Ini seperti program cuci otak, untuk mengendalikan manusia ya?" Solar mengangguk mendengar ucapan Taufan. Taufan memandang Halilintar, meski tidak terlihat akibat pakaian berlapis yang mereka kenakan tapi Taufan tahu jikalau Halilintar sebenarnya gentar menghadapinya.

~…~…~…~

Halilintar menjatuhkan punggungnya di ranjang besarnya dan menutup bagian matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Tangan kanannya mencengkram seprei di bawahnya, tangan kanan itu kini memukul ranjang di bawahnya dengan kesal. Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia membawa masuk makan malam baginya, Taufan, dan juga Halilintar. Taufan duduk di kursi khusus untuk menjaga Halilintar sembari berpikir sesuatu. Gempa kembali menghembuskan nafasnya. Setelah kembali dari rumah karantina, kedua teman masa kecilnya itu terlihat begitu lesu.

"Halilintar, Taufan. Kita makan dulu, yuk!" Ucap Gempa. Halilintar menaikan tangannya dari matanya dan memandang Gempa. Taufan melepaskan topangan dagunya dan berbalik memandang Gempa. Gempa tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. "Kita pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit di negeri kita. Jangan khawatir, ya."

"Kau memang yang paling bisa tenang, ya. Aku kadang salut padamu." Ucap Halilintar seraya mendudukan dirinya. Taufan terkekeh.

"Benar, kadang aku merasa Gempa lebih cocok jadi pimpinan dari pada si tsundere ini."

"Apa KataMu?"

"Sudah-sudah...."

Mereka pun mulai memakan makanan yang tersaji. Mereka makan dalam diam dan pemikiran masing-masing. Suara larian dan pintu ruangannya yang terketuk membuat acara makan Halilintar terganggu. Taufan menggunakan sihir anginnya untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka muncul dan memberi kabar yang membuat acara makan malam mereka terganggu sepenuhnya. Halilintar segera meminum air dan mengambil jubahnya. Taufan pun meminum air dan mengambil pedang warisan ayahnya. Gempa menutup seluruh sisa makanan dengan penutup dan meminum minunamnya. Mereka pun segera berangkat.

Korbaran api itu sudah hampir padam, beruntung sang penghuni yang entah kenapa tergeletak tak jauh dari rumahnya itu selamat, bahkan barang-barang pribadi seperti pakaian dan buku-buku tergeletak tak jauh di sana. Sang penghuni masih belum sadar sehingga Halilintar meminta beberapa penyihir kesehatan yang tersisa mengurus warga yang sakit biasa, membawanya ke rumah sakit bersama barang-barangnya. Kobaran api telah padam seutuhnya.

Taufan masuk mendahului rumah yang sudah hampir menjadi abu dan masih hangat itu. Halilintar dan Gempa berjalan mengikuti Taufan menyelidiki penyebab kebakaran, membantu petugas berwenang menjalankan tugasnya. Taufan diam sejenak, ia memanggil kedua temannya itu seraya menunjuk sesuatu yang agak jauh di depannya. Menunjuk sebuah tempat yang menjadi sudut segitiga di dapur dengan sesuatu yang hitam.

"I, itu penyakit sihir hitam!" Ucap Gempa.

"Memang tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku rasa kau benar, Gempa." Ucap Halilintar. Halilintar bersiul memanggil petugas berwenang yang terdekat dengannya. "Bawa sampel itu ke tempat penyihir kesehatan yang menyelidiki penyakit itu. Hati-hati jangan sampai kau tergerogoti."

"Baik, Pimpinan."

Halilintar berbalik memandang kedua temannya. "Apa yang kalian pikir, kan?"

"Aku berpikir, sudah pasti ini ulah penyihir api! Mungkin ia sedikit melakukan kesalahan sehingga yang tergerogoti dan terbakar adalah rumah ini!" Ucap Taufan. Halilintar mengangguk.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ck, penyihir api sialan itu akan aku temukan dan minta pertanggung jawabannya!" Ucap Halilintar seraya mempersiapkan tinjunya.

"Aku berpikir sebaliknya." Ucap Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan memandang Gempa yang menopang dagunya. "Aku berpikir justru api inilah yang akan menyelamatkan kita dari penyakit itu. Bisa saja sang penghuni ini sebelumnya terkena penyakit sihir hitam dan karena tahu api adalah kelemahan sihir ini maka dia menyalakan api sendiri."

"Mustahil! Ini rumah penduduk biasa Gempa!" bentak Taufan.

"Hei! Menyalakan api sendiri bukan berarti penyihir! Dia bisa menyalakan kompor untuk membakar!"

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, kan? Dia tidak terluka bakar sama sekali. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu?" Tanya Halilintar. Gempa tersentak lalu menunduk.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari penyihir api jahat itu, Hali!" Ucap Taufan. Gempa berdecih, firasatnya berkata demikian dan ia yakin akan firasatnya itu.

"Terserah kalian! Aku akan coba membuktikan teoriku sendiri!" Ucap Gempa seraya menghentakan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandang lalu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa dengan Gempa?"


	3. Chapter 3

'Ini kisah ketika penyakit misterius menyerang dan hampir melumpuhkan sebagian aktivitas di negara kecil itu. Seorang penyihir api yang masih kecil duduk di tepi jendela, memandang sihir hitam yang menggerogoti rumahnya. Penyihir api itu terlihat bosan, ia memainkan apinya pada sihir hitam itu. Sang penyihir kecil sudah tahu sejak lama jika kekuatan sihir apinya tentu tidak mempan pada sihir hitam yang merupakan gabungan dari sihir tanaman dan sihir air. Sihir air memang kelemahan dari sihir api, tapi jika sihir air itu sudah terserap oleh tanaman, sihir api jadi akan lebih mudah menyerangnya.

“Blaze bosan.” Keluh penyihir api itu seraya membakar sihir hitam itu. Sihir hitam itu akhirnya habis dilahap si jago merah. Api yang membakar sihir hitam itu hilang seiring dengan habisnya sang sihir hitam. Blaze turun dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah buku sihir dari rak buku. 

“Tuan kecil..., anda masih belum diperbolehkan membuka buku sihir ini.” Ucap seorang pemudi seraya merebut buku sihir itu.

“Ah..., Yaya jahat ih.” Blaze memajukan bibirnya merajuk. Yaya, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak kecil yang baru berusia 12 tahun itu. Blaze semakin merajuk. Yaya mengusap kepala Blaze. Penyihir api dan gravitasi itu mengambilkan buku sihir lain pada Blaze.

“Tuan kecil kan lebih butuh teknik mengendalikan api yang membakar jiwamu, tuanku. Dan sihir-sihir yang ada di buku ini terlalu berbahaya untuk jiwamu.” Ucap Yaya. Blaze terdiam, ia menghela nafas dan memegang dadanya.

“Iya sih. Jadi, penyihir cacat itu gak enak ya?!” Kekeh Blaze. Yaya memandang sendu pada Blaze. Ia mengusap pipi Blaze.

“Sudahlah, yang penting kamu melakukan yang terbaik di masa hidupmu ini.” Ucap Yaya. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya.

“Apa Blaze boleh membantu mereka yang kena sihir hitam ini untuk sembuh?” Tanya Blaze. Yaya berpose berpikir. Blaze memajukan bibirnya lagi, ia berlari keluar dari rumah tinggalnya itu. Yaya terkejut dan berusaha menghentikan Blaze, tetapi anak kecil yang sedang bersemangat itu sepertinya tidak mengindahkan peringatan Yaya.

Setelah yakin Yaya tidak mengejarnya. Blaze berjalan menuruni bukit tempat tinggalnya. Menara yang menjadi rumah bagi keluarga bangsawan api sepertinya memang agak jauh dari satu-satunya pemukiman di negara kecil itu. Di karenakan sifat sihir api yang memang kurang stabil yang mungkin bisa membahayakan negara kecil itu. Blaze berjalan santai mencari orang-orang yang mungkin terkena sihir hitam, tetapi belum di karantina. Blaze berlari ketika melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan sihir hitam di salah satu rumah.

"Permisi...." ucap Blaze. Suara erangan kesakitan menyambutnya. Blaze masuk lebih ke dalam dan menemukan seorang perempuan muda dengan sihir hitam yang sudah cukup parah menggerogotinya. Blaze menopang dagunya lalu mengucapkan mantra, sebuah gunting dari kuasa apinya muncul di tangannya. "Tenang saja, Blaze akan menyembuhkanmu."

Blaze mengusap pundak perempuan yang menegang itu. "Gak sakit, kok. Rileks."

Blaze mulai menggunting sihir hitam itu. Sihir hitam itu jatuh terbakar dan hilang bersamaan dengan terbakarnya sihir itu. Perempuan itu membuka matanya, menatap gunting pemotong rumput yang begitu dekat dengan matanya. Blaze menarik guntingnya dan menjulurkan tangannya ke mata perempuan itu. Perempuan itu mengerti, ia memejamkan matanya lagi, membiarkan bocah penyihir api itu melakukan pengobatan padanya. Penyihir api memang yang paling sedikit jumlahnya ketimbang penyihir lain, karena seringnya penyihir api menjadi penyihir hitam. Sama seperti penyihir kegelapan yang hanya satu-dua orang saja yang tidak menjadi penyihir hitam. Perempuan itu perlahan tidak lagi merasa adanya usaha dari luar yang mencoba untuk mengambil alih dirinya.

"Selesai." Ucap Blaze lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak perempuan itu.

"Te, terima kasih." Ucap perempuan itu. Blaze mengangguk kecil. Ia mendadak mengeluarkan api di tangannya dan segera bergerak ke belakang kepala perempuan itu. Sihir hitam di rumah itu lagi-lagi berusaha mengambil alih tubuh perempuan itu.

"Aah..., rumahmu sudah tidak bisa ditempati lagi. Sihir hitam ini pasti akan menyerangmu lagi." Keluh Blaze. Perempuan itu memandang wajah anak kecil itu.

"Uhmn..., a, aku tak apa jika kau membakar rumah ini."

Blaze terkejut mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Nanti kau tak punya rumah lagi."

"Tak apa. Aku akan buat kondisi agar rumah ini terbakar karena ketidak sengajaanku." Ucap perempuan itu yang lalu berbisik pada anak kecil itu. "Namaku, Ying. Percayakan padaku, ya!"

"Uhng, Oke!"

Setelah yakin perempuan bernama Ying itu selamat, Blaze kembali menjelajahi daerah perumahan itu dan mencari lagi penduduk lain yang terkena sihir hitam dan belum dikarantina. Blaze mendadak terbatuk-batuk. Blaze menutup mulutnya, sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir api. Sihir api termasuk sihir yang cukup berbahaya, karena penggunanya pun dapat terserang sihir apinya sendiri. Apalagi Blaze memiliki suatu kecacatan tersendiri yang membuatnya kesulitan mengontrol apinya sendiri. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Blaze berjalan terhuyung menuju bangku taman dan duduk di sana, ia akan lebih mampu mengontrol dirinya ketika dalam posisi diam daripada bergerak. Blaze memejamkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya mencoba meraup oksigen lebih banyak. Blaze mengatupkan mulutnya dan mulai terbatuk lagi. Blaze mengeratkan pegangannya ke kursi taman dan membiarkan darah termuntahkan dari mulutnya.

"Ah, menyedihkan." Bisik Blaze seraya membuka matanya, memandang langit kehitaman di atasnya. Blaze tersenyum sendu. Ia pun mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang menegang akibat penggunaan sihir api yang berlebihan.

"Gempa..., jangan marah donk. Beda pendapat kan tak apa...."

Blaze membuka matanya, selain karena suara merajuk yang terdengar kencang tanah di bawahnya pun bergetar seolah terjadi gempa bumi. Blaze memandang seorang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya, terus menghentakan kakinya, dengan dua orang di belakangnya sedang mengejarnya. Blaze terkekeh kecil menyadari siapa ketiga orang itu. Blaze mencoba berdiri, tetapi diurungkannya ketika rasa sakit masih mendera tubuhnya. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia pun kembali memandang langit kehitaman bertaburan berlian. Suara langkah yang mendekat dan getaran bumi yang mereda membuat Blaze kembali membuka matanya.

"Adik kecil..., ini sudah malam, lho. Kok tidak pulang?" Blaze tersenyum pada pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu memegang kedua lengan atas Blaze lalu menempelkan keningnya. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Aaah...."

"B, Blaze sudah balik dari rumah perawatan. Blaze mau pulang, tapi karena capek jadi istirahat dulu di sini." Jelas Blaze pada Gempa, pemuda penyihir tanah yang sedari tadi menghentakan kakinya. Dua pemuda tadi yang mengikutinya ikut mendekati Blaze. Blaze kembali mencoba berdiri, berharap kali ini tubuhnya sudah mau mengikuti kehendaknya.

"Gempa, bawa dia ke istana."

"Eh, Tapi tuan muda...."

"Dia bukannya capek dan beristirahat. Dia memang tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap pemuda yang selalu berucap dengan nada sombong itu. Blaze sedikit memaklumi, karena pemuda yang berbicara itu adalah pimpinan di negaranya itu. Blaze hanya sedikit terkejut jika pemimpinnya tahu kalau dia masih tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Hali baik banget deh sama anak kecil ini. Aku juga mau donk 'dibaikin' ama 'Kakak Halilintar'." Kekeh pemuda yang tadi sempat merajuk pada Gempa, pemuda itu langsung saja mendapat benjolan di kepalanya akibat jitakan Halilintar.

"Bodoh!" Ejek Halilintar. Blaze tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pimpinan dan pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadi pimpinannya itu. Gempa menggendong Blaze di punggungnya pun ikut tersenyum. "Sekalian kita antar dia ke klinik itu. Aku rasa dia bahkan belum sampai ke klinik."

"Apa perlu kita bawa ke rumah sakit besar sekalian? Mungkin mengunjungi pemilik rumah yang terbakar dan mencari tahu kebenaran teori kita." Ucap Gempa. Ada sedikit nada yang menekan pada akhir kalimatnya. Blaze memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Halilintar menggerakan tangannya seolah melempar sesuatu ke atas.

"Silahkan, Gempa." Ucap Halilintar. Taufan mendengus.

"Aaah..., malam ini bisa enggak tidur, nih. Yuk, berangkat ke rumah sakit besar."

~…~…~…~

Pemuda bersurai anggur itu melepaskan tangannya pada dada Blaze yang terlihat sedikit sebal. Blaze langsung melipat tangannya cemberut. Pemuda bersurai anggur itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan ikut melipat tangannya, mereka saling pandang memandang selama beberapa saat. Pemuda bersurai anggur pun menyerah dan melepas lipatan tangannya, ia mengusap rambut raven anak itu. Blaze tersenyum senang dan turun dari ranjang pemeriksaan.

"Dasar. Padahal sudah sering diperingatkan. Masih saja keras kepala." Ucap pemuda itu. Blaze cemberut.

"Habis Blaze ingin bantu. Kan sihir hitam ini sihir tumbuhan yang lemah pada api. Kalau petir pimpinan bisa jadi api sih mending." Ujar Blaze seraya menaikan lidahnya ke atas bibir. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya Pang harus diberi tahu." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Pang? Fang? Dokter Kaizo kenal penyihir kegelapan cilik itu?" Tanya Blaze. Kaizo menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap kecil.

"Begini-begini aku kakaknya tahu. Dan bukannya kau sendiri masih penyihir api cilik, hm?" Kaizo menyentil pelan kening Blaze, Blaze tidak bereaksi dan terus menganga. Kaizo menghembuskan nafas. "Warna rambut kami sama kan?"

"Banyak orang yang warna rambutnya sama dan bukan saudara kok." Kaizo menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah."

"Dokter..., jangan bilang pada mereka soal aku, ya." Ucap Blaze. Blaze menopang kepalanya.

"Kau merasa dicurigai mereka, hm?"

"Begitulah, dokter. Lagipula aku sudah buat sedikit kesalahan."


End file.
